


Nights in Asra’s Shop

by tryerrortryerror



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, some mentions of alcohol usage, tiny mention of a physical relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryerrortryerror/pseuds/tryerrortryerror
Summary: An artistic description of what I believe Asra and Julian’s relationship was like.





	Nights in Asra’s Shop

_The room… which room? ... The room holds all secrets engulfed in passion hidden behind a profound veil of mist… Secrets? But can it truly be a secret if it is shared between two? Hurry, hurry, morning’s first light caresses our somewhat empty vessels; some things are just meant to never be… Love? Are you aware that might exist? ... There are no words, dear, no words… No, there are words; don’t let me lie, darling. There are words yet there is no time, no time, no time..._

 

At the dawn of their tale, while the yarns of their lives were still gracefully intertwining, forever was as palpable as all things surrounding. Slender fingers waltzing the unmistakable dance of an elaborate explanation, vivid dreams and phantasms painted in pained words.

 

Most of their “house calls” would go down the same path; intoxicated with liquor and the false promise of a future, they would spill wanted and unwanted words, speaking only for themselves, unable to hear the other or perhaps not really desiring to do so. This heap of messy emotions would bring them together physically, in an attempt to maybe relief the pains that brought them there in the first place; it was unhealthy, it was a madness and yet, it never seemed to end.

 

“Ah, allow me to ask you a rather peculiar question.” A soft chuckle, barely heard, drowning in cheap liquor, made its way to the surface, past his rosy lips. “Would you rather everyone know who you are or remain faceless, a ghost, a shipwreck of potential?”

 

An unnerving silence followed, swallowed everything; there were no more smiles, no more playful looks; only silence. Another sip, the only one that dared to move was the one who had asked. He looked at his lover with utmost curiosity and delight, for having asked Asra such a question was no small deal.

 

“There, let me help you. To achieve greatness, you must become faceless; wear the pathetic mask of lies, then you shall be given the crown of unachieved dreams.” The other ran his eyes over Julian’s features, searching for something that perhaps was never there. The question was still in the air; did he ask only to answer? “And yet, I am tempted to say that I would choose the first. A life of abyss and utmost depravity. Perhaps I am deserving of nothing more. And perhaps that is not such a bad thing, in the end.” 

 

The other laughed; a laugh as soft as velvet, as fragile as the flame that consumes the candle, as warm as a spring day. It was all over their faces, in their eyes, screaming, begging to be acknowledged by one another.

 

“Would I let you, Ilya?” 

 

“Would you have a choice?”

 

Such nights blurred, melted one into the other, passed before their eyes wearing the cloak of eternal seconds; words were their toys, pushed, dropped, used and occasionally forgotten in certain dark corners of slightly twisted minds.

 

Until there simply was nothing left to be said, the pain far too great to be alleviated with such means of lying to oneself.


End file.
